Mi Princesa Miedosa
by Akaii desu
Summary: -Oh por Dios, ¿No me digas que a la edad que tienes, sigues temiéndole a los truenos?- dijo el chico, sonriendo de lado con burla notoria. -¡La edad no tiene que ver con tener miedo o no!-. Asura x Krul (AsuraKrul).


**Aclaraciones:** _Los personajes tanto Asuramaru como Krul no me pertenecen, sino a Takaya Kagami (Creador de Owari no Seraph), yo solo los utilice con el fin de entretener y que haya más fics sobre esta pareja de la cual soy fanática._

xOx

Las gotas de lluvia caían de aquél gran cielo oscuro, acompañada de los rayos que descendían y provocaban hacer a la tierra retumbar, estos sonidos eran desagradables para cierta reina vampiresa, Krul, quien estaba en su recamara escondida debajo de la colcha de su cama.

-¡Maldición!-Exclamó con temor e ira en su voz.

La razón por la cual la vampira se encontraba en esa situación, era algo absurdo; era por el hecho de que le tenía un gran temor a los truenos, es algo extraño que una Tercera Progenitora y Reina de Japón les tenga pavor a estos fenómenos naturales. Ella era consciente de lo patético que era su temor y se avergonzaba de ello y más porque esos simples rayos son una de las pocas cosas que la hacen sacar su debilidad.

De pronto, un rayo descendió del cielo, cayendo con gran intensidad en la tierra, haciendo temblar todo el lugar; culpable de que la luz se fuera en todo el palacio de donde ella vivía.

-¡Ah!-gritó, comenzando a temblar, no tanto porque la luz se fuera sino por la fuerza con la que el rayo cayó en el sitio. La chica se aferró tan fuerte a su cama, que sí llevasen una máquina con la cual desprenderla de ella, definitivamente fallarían en su intento.

-Krul, ¿Estás bien?- dijo una voz masculina fuera de la habitación.

El vampiro, dueño de la voz, entró al no recibir respuesta por parte de su hermana, encontrándola debajo de la colcha, causando que este riera por lo bajo al verla así, acercándose con sigilo hasta donde ella estaba para después:

-¡Buh!-se aventó a ella picándole las costillas.

Él sabía muy bien que solo causaría encender la furia de su hermana, pero aun así no le importó en absoluto, era el precio que tenía que pagar por verla en ese estado, y vaya que valía la pena. Por parte de Krul, como ya lo suponía, su reacción no fue nada buena, recibiendo de ella golpes; patadas, manotazos, soltando así Asura la carcajada que tanto estaba conteniendo desde que la vio cuando entró.

-¡Espera Krul!, ¡soy yo, Asura! ¡Jaja!- dijo aun riendo, esquivando los golpes provenientes de su hermana.

-¡Ya sé que eres tú, idiota!- exclamó a su hermano.

-¿Entonces por qué sigues golpeándome? ¡Jaja!-

-¡Cállate!-dijo, dejando de agredirlo.

-Oh por Dios, ¿No me digas que a la edad que tienes, sigues temiéndole a los truenos?- dijo, sonriendo de lado con burla notoria. Alrededor de más de 1000 años tenía la peli rosa, aunque su apariencia fuera de una chica de 14; ya que al ser convertidos, se conservaba tal y como era la forma física que tenían cuando fueron transformados de humano a vampiro; a excepción de sus ojos y orejas. Al parecer la vampira, además de haber conservado su apariencia joven y hermosa de cuando era humana, también se quedó con aquellos temores que tenía en aquel entonces.

-¡La edad no tiene que ver con tener miedo o no!-gritó-¡Además!, tú eres mayor que yo, así que no me salgas con lo de "La edad que tienes", ¡que tú eres más grande que yo!-

-Si pero... Yo no le temo a algo tan absurdo como al sonido de una tormenta-dijo divertido.

-¡Calla!-exclamó. Ya estaba harta de las burlas de su hermano hacia su persona, él sabía más que nadie como se ponía ella cuando había tormentas y todavía se tomaba la molestia de burlarse de sus temores, algo que a Krul la enfurecía también, era que se burlaran de ella y más cuando tenían una buena razón para hacerlo, y esta no era excepción por la cual no hacerlo.

Krul comenzó agredir a su hermano nuevamente, sin embargo, este la esquivaba aun riéndose. Mientras estos dos estaban en su "pelea" un rayo cayó retumbando por toda la habitación donde ellos se encontraban.

-¡Ah!-gritó la niña, aventándose a su hermano que estaba enfrente a ella, este la atrapó en sus brazos, sonriendo conmovido por la reacción de la peli rosa, aferrándose está fuertemente al cuerpo de él.

-Tranquila... Todo está bien...-susurró en su oído, acariciando su largo cabello rosa que tanto le gustaba. Cayó otro trueno, haciendo a la chica estremecerse, provocando que ahora comenzara a temblar.

-Aquí estoy... No pasara nada-dijo tiernamente, depositando un beso en su frente, ella solo se aferraba más a él con los parpados cerrados. A Asura no le molestaba que estuviera de aquella forma, es más, se le hacía tierno, aun qué fuese algo egoísta, verla así le gustaba; tan débil e indefensa que dependiera de él, le encantaba, por lo que estaba dispuesto; que por más absurdos que fueran sus miedos, él estaría ahí para proteger a su princesa.

Ya había pasado tiempo y la peli rosa aún seguía aferrada al vampiro, y no daba señales de querer soltarlo, se sentía tan cómoda y segura estando así de cerca con su hermano, que no quería separarse de él. Por otra parte, el mayor notó como Krul aún seguía apretando sus parpados, lo cual lo hizo sonreír con malicia.

-Krul, abre los ojos-ordenó. Ella obedeció, abriendo lentamente sus parpados, así encontrándose con los ojos del chico quien la miraba fijamente a los mismos, dedicándole una sonrisa; acto seguido, tomo sus piernas con delicadeza al igual que sostuvo su espalda para cargarla y llevársela a donde estaba la cama. Llegando a su objetivo, colocó a la chica en el colchón con cuidado, recostándola en la cama, quedando él arriba de ella.

-Asu...-pronunció desconcertada; siendo interrumpida por su hermano quien la tomó de su mentón para besarla, a lo que poco a poco ella correspondió al beso.

Primero empezó siendo un beso suave, yendo al mismo ritmo los dos, besándose con tanta delicadeza y cariño, teniendo él prisioneras las manos de su hermana debajo de las suyas sobre la cama, con los dedos entrelazados. Con el paso del tiempo, el beso fue convirtiéndose en uno más apasionado y brusco, provocación de la agitación de ambos, separándose él un poco de ella para después pasar su lengua lentamente por los labios de la menor. Posteriormente tomó el labio de abajo entre sus dientes para mordisquearlo con sus colmillos, sacándole sangre, por lo cual él lamió el líquido que salía por la herida que le había hecho. Mordió más fuerte, besándola nuevamente; ahora introduciendo su lengua en la boca de ella, a lo que la chica accedió a que entrase, jugando después ambos músculos; enredándose y masajeándose una con la otra. El peli morado encajó un colmillo en medio de la lengua de Krul, provocando que ella se aferrara a su cuello para que su lengua no quedara colgando del colmillo de este, así no sería tan doloroso para sí. Krul obvio no se quedó atrás, ella hizo lo mismo con la lengua de su hermano, encajándole igualmente un colmillo en medio del musculo de su boca, saliendo después aquél jugo exquisito que era la sangre; así revolviéndose ambos tipos de sangre, al igual que mezclándose con la saliva.

El chico se separó de ella, dejando entre sus bocas un hilo de sangre con saliva, con el calor en sus mejillas por el placer que causaba aquello. Tomó su barbilla y con su lengua comenzó a lamerla desde su mandíbula lentamente, bajando con pequeños besitos y mordiditas, llegando a su objetivo que era su cuello, para así clavar sus colmillos en la nívea blanca de su hermana, soltando está un gemido. Le ardía la mordida, pero era tan placentero que no le importó en absoluto, sintiendo como comenzaba a succionarle la sangre de su cuello.

-¡A-ah...!-soltó otro gemido la chica, motivando a su hermano para beber más de su esencia.

-Delicioso...-dijo, lamiéndole la herida de su cuello-Eres tan... Exquisita, que podría renarte toda-dijo, sonriendo con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

Pasó una de sus manos por el muslo izquierdo de ella, bajando hasta sus pies para empezar a lamer en medio de los dedos del mismo; subiendo lentamente con besos, mordidas y lamidas, hasta llegar a tocar con su lengua el muslo y posteriormente presionarlo contra su nariz, aspirando su aroma y comenzar a dar pequeños besos en el. Krul soltó un pequeño gemido, arqueando la espalda por aquélla sensación al sentir tal tacto.

-Eres mía-aclaró, pasando su lengua por su muslo-Solo mía y de nadie más-dijo posesivo, tanto en su voz como en su mirada. Tomando en sus manos el muslo de su amante, que siguiente de aquel acto encajó sus clavos en aquella parte de su cuerpo ya mencionada; succionando aquél vino espeso que tanto lo enloquecía. Ella sentía un calor que la quemaba por dentro y más donde había perforado esa zona tan delicada. Tratando de mover su pierna, no se le permitió por parte de su hermano quien la tenía sujeta fuertemente tanto con sus manos que con su boca.

Saco sus colmillos por un momento, aprovechando la vampira para mover su pierna que le dolía un poco, pero una mano la detuvo con fuerza antes de que hiciese algo.

-Vuelves a moverte y verás-le advirtió con el ceño fruncido, volviendo a lo mismo; dejándole leves marcas en su muslo, que obviamente no durarían por culpa de la regeneración tan rápida que tienen. Volvió a subir a su cuello para volverle a morder, ahora perforando en su pescuezo. Una vez terminado de beber la "suficiente" sangre, pasó su lengua por las recientes heridas, limpiandole la poca sangre que quedaba.

-Me fascinas, pero si no te suelto de una vez no podré controlarme-dijo con la respiración algo entre cortada, limpiándose con su lengua todo rastro de sangre de sus labios.

Ella apenas y procesaba lo que él le decía, estaba tan sumergida en el placer aún, pero esto no le impidió hacer lo siguiente; Krul no pensaba quedarse atrás, así que tomó los dedos de su hermano para mordisquearlos, con la intención de herirlo y así poder beber su jugo.

-Me encantas tú también...-se dirigió a su hermano, lamiéndole las yemas de los dedos de su mano-Tan delicioso vino, que solo me das a beber a mí-ahora empezó a lamerle todo el brazo, dándole mordiscos, sin importarle a él la sangre que escurría ya que no se desperdiciaría, sabía que su hermana la bebería.

-Bebe, No desperdicies nada o tendré que castigarte-dijo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Ella obedeció, limpiándole todo el brazo sin dejar rastro alguno de aquél jugo embriagante.

Ella se acercó a él, lamiendo su mejilla con cierta picardía, provocando que el vampiro soltara un gemido casi inaudible, pero que la vampira logró escuchar por sus desarrollados sentidos; sonriendo satisfecha por la reacción que le acababa de provocar a su hermano.

-Se siente bien ¿No?-susurró sonriendo, levantando con su dedo índice el mentón del chico para depositarle un breve beso en sus labios.

-Amas hacerme enloquecer, ¿No es así?-dijo el chico deseoso de otro beso, la chica solo sonrió.

Él la jaló y la hizo sentarse en sus piernas, colocando las piernas de la chica en cada lado de su cintura; estando ya en esa posición, Krul enrolló sus brazos por el cuello del peli morado, acercándose para posteriormente besarse, pasando sus delgados dedos de porcelana por las cerdas del cabello largo y oscuro de su hermano que tanto amaba. Al parecer Krul había olvidado su temor por completo, estando con su amante se sentía segura, además porque también ya no se escuchaba aquél sonido que tanto detestaba, o bueno... Eso creía ella. De pronto un rayo cayó, haciendo nuevamente retumbar el lugar, estremeciéndose la chica quien dio un saltito en la posición en la que estaba, dejando de besarse para aferrarse a su hermano que solo sonrió conmovido por la reacción de ella. Él sólo acarició su mejilla, dándole un beso en la frente tiernamente.

-Te amo, mi princesa miedosa-.

xOx

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?, ¿Parados o sentados? Ok'no xD.**

 **Espero y les haya gustado este one-shot de esta pareja tan hermosa cofcofinsestuosacofcof -le pegan- no me arrepiento de nada (?)! :c. Hice sus personalidades así porque realmente no sabemos cómo se trataban antes de que capturaran a Asura y lo encerraran en le espada(que es la de Yuu) pero al parecer su relación de hermano y hermana era muy buena, ya que en la imagen del capítulo 3 de la segunda temporada al terminar el anime, nos muestran un dibujo donde esta Asura dormido en el hombro de Krul mientras que esta lo mira como con tristeza, ay mi heart ; ; |3, se sospecha que la razón por la cual Krul se alió con Mahiru fue por Asura 3 y está confirmado por el fanbook que Krul solo piensa en su hermano y no tiene ningún interés en dominar el mundo, Krul es una amorsh con colmillos y ojos rojos ; w ; 3 . Bueno, casi no hay fics AsuraKrul, solo he leído hasta ahora uno D: y es también un one-shot xd, y pues eso me llevó a escribir este uwu, que por cierto hice como un lemon vampiresco(?), sé que casi nadie es fanático de esta pareja, pero aun así tengo la esperanza de que alguien que los shipee lea esto c´:.**

 **Debo confesar que cuando había acabado de escribirlo ¡PUM! Se borró la mitad de la historia ; n ; es que como lo quería pasar de mi cel a mi computadora para subirlo (si, lo escribí por mi celular xD, es que allí me inspiro más(?)) y al seleccionarlo se borró y no pude recuperarlo u.u y pues tuve que volver a escribir lo que se borró:'D, y para ser sincera me había gustado más la parte que elimine accidentalmente, ¡pero bueno! aun así, ¡di mi mejor esfuerzo! ¡Por lo que espero que sea de su agrado!:D.**

 **Acepto críticas constructivas, ¡en los comentarios háganlas por favor!, ¡eso me ayudara a mejorar! Y así escribir cada vez mejor:).**

 **¡Gracias por leer y hay lo vidrios chavos!.**


End file.
